Electric lines of the type described above are already known. For example, German Patent 2,519,687 A1 describes a process for producing a line with strands for electric power line connections, etc., whereby a thin fiber of spun glass silk is used as a central strand when wrapping the cable of individual wires. With such lines the stranded lines consist of about thirty to sixty individual lines twisted together. The centrally inserted glass fiber especially increases the tensile strength of the cable without resulting in any significant increase in the cross-sectional area because it is embedded into the cavity (wedge) between the individual wires in the process of cabling or stranding.
Such a central glass fiber can be removed very easily when processing on cutting machines and leads to disturbance in the work sequence. In addition, embedding between numerous individual lines is not permanent if the finished line is bent frequently during use. Then the enclosed glass fiber can easily escape from the stranded cable and break.
This invention concerns the problem of creating an electric line than can withstand an extreme tensile stress even while having a small cross-section and that will be easy to produce and easy to process. In addition, if desired, it should be designed so it is resistant to longitudinal penetration of water in a simple and permanent manner.